Light switches have progressed from simple switches to include functions such as dimming and occupancy sensing, and further to integrate into home automation systems. Many home automation systems are expensive, and can be complicated for a consumer to install and/or program. For example, configuring a light switch to join a network of a home automation system may include removing switch plates to access and set configuration switches on the switch. The network in the home automation system may be limited in capability and connectivity, or exclusively dedicated to the home automation system. Connection to the home automation system from outside the home may require dedicated hardware to interface the home automation network to a home's broadband network.
Typically, the appearance of light switches and controllers is utilitarian and not dynamically customizable. For example, a consumer typically has a limited choice of colors when a light switch is purchased. The appearance (e.g., color) of the switch remains static throughout its service life and cannot be readily changed to enhance the décor of a room or to dynamically convey information beyond the basic indications of the switch's settings.